


Tribute to Hunger and the Fallen Games

by Hassleberry



Category: Homestuck, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hassleberry/pseuds/Hassleberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids have finally beaten the game and are sent back to their remade universes, but instead of being sent to their original times they are transported into the future.<br/>To this new world where here all hope is lost to a tyrannical government and a abominable game.<br/>They meet a boy chosen to fight in The Hunger Games and as the game progresses they start to realize that the spark of hope may not yet be lost.</p><p>Pound your fist in alliance, raise your voices in cheer and may your collar bear the Mockingjay's spirit!<br/>To the End of the Hunger Games and May the Capital Fall!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tribute to Hunger and the Fallen Games

**Author's Note:**

> Cross with Homestuck and The Hunger Games.  
> Original Characters in the beginning.  
> Will add characters and relationships as the story progresses.

"Why do they do this?"

A small boy holds his fathers hand. They stand in the center of a lavishly decorated square, bright coloured streamers adorn the posts and trees above their heads; balloons float from every direction, some in peoples hands others atop the streamers, waving softly from the afternoon breeze.

The man clenches the boy's hand tighter, "Because this is 'their' sport."  
The man stares at the screen hung at the far end of the square. Gazes at the faces displayed upon it. At the children's dirt smeared faces, the blood glistening upon their hands and bodies. At the still forms of the ones who have already fallen, the ones that never stood a chance.

"It's their punishment...", he trails off, still staring at the faces of the despairing children, the raging children, and the hungery monsters in a child's shape.

"For what?", the boy looks up at his father, a saddened and searching expression across his face.

"For freedom."

>\------>\------------------------>

A young man stands atop a rolling valley, bow upon his back, a machette at his side, and onix steeled tonfa's in his hands.  
His brown hair shifts in the breeze, a few strands shining almost gold in the sunlight, iluminating the greens surrounding him. His jacket, a gift from his father made of strong lether, decorated with many pockets, and dyed to a deep earthy green, is shifted below his shoulders reveling his black shirt. He basks in the flowers proudly displaying their blazing petals, before bending down and picking one. He fondly gazes at it, his favorite flower, a Pheniox Flare. It's yellow petals gradually changing from orange to red, to its center, the difference in its colours showing it maturity. He again looks across the valley at the hundreds of this same flower growing within it. He adjusts his stance, his blue jeans pulling from his mildly worn black hunting boots.

He raises his wepons and moves toward the forest, it's time to catch breakfest before they begin preparations for the tribute.

The young man looks towards the sky just at a bird breaches the trees, a Mockingjay.  
He watches the bird fly away.

"Tribute to Hunger and the Fallen Games"  
'To End the Hunger Games and May the Capital Fall'

**Author's Note:**

> His father is against the hunger games if that wasn't clear.
> 
> And the quotes at the end were : Tribute to Hunger and the Fallen Games is what the revolutionaries say to each other in public to acknowledge each other the first to inquire and the second part in answer.
> 
> To the End of the Hunger Games and May the Capital Fall is what they say in private the speaker shouts the first part and the others in the group shout the second part in answer.


End file.
